Life as Spiderman's sister
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Follow Elena Parker, as she finds out her twin brother is Spiderman her best friend is constantly getting kidnapped and is in love with her brother and her soon to be boyfriend becomes Goblin Jnr. (Takes place through the 3 Spiderman movies)
1. Prolouge

Life as Spiderman's sister

_Hi I've been thinking of doing a Spiderman story for a while and I didn't know whether to do it or not so I wrote it down and voila… But I want some reviews please I don't get many at all. This is set in through the original three movies, with Tobey Maguire in. This will be a Harry/OC because I loved Harry and he was hot. Lol this is not one of the stories were Spiderman's sister becomes Spiderwoman. She will be a normal girl being caught up in it all, but she won't be like Mary Jane._

_Oh and Harry WILL NOT DIE in this story, like he did at the end of Spiderman 3. I can't watch the end of that film it makes me cry…_

_The first chapter might be up the end of Augest I do not know yet. I'll see how many reviews I get for this…._

Prologue

_I'll start from the beginning shall I?_

My name is Elena Marie Parker; I was just an ordinary girl with a normal life. I was around 5'5 foot with long straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and I am eighteen years old with a bright future ahead of me. I was one of the most prettiest girls in school according to my friend MJ. I disagree though; she is quite a beauty herself.

My best friend Mary Jane Watson who was dating Flash Thompson the biggest bully ever, I did not know what she saw in him. I could tell her anything _well almost_ anything. She moved next door to us when we were children and I have been her best friend since then. My brother doesn't really talk to her much, but he is in love with her but won't ask her out.

My boyfriend Chad Bennett who was best friends with Flash. I had been dating him for a couple of months, but after that, I didn't really feel a connection with him. When I was with Chad all I could think about was Harry _(I will tell you about him later.) _and he was always trying to bully my brother like Flash. I have tried to get him out of his habits but I knew the end was coming for us.

My other best friend Harry Osborn and long-time crush. _I didn't know that he would turn into Goblin Jnr. _I wish I could say that I am not in love with him but I am. I fell for him when I was in tenth grade, I never told my feelings for him because like my brother, he is in love with MJ and I think he sees me as a sister. So I decided to forget my feelings for him and move on, I couldn't wait around forever but other than that we were all best friends.

Lastly, I should tell you about my twin brother Peter. I was born two minutes after him, and when we argue he always uses that against me, _the jerk._ Me and Peter didn't look the same as each other, he had my father's features. Peter had a lighter shade of brown in his hair and blue eyes. He was always a science geek and had glasses but love him nevertheless.

Everything changed when we went on a science trip and a radioactive spider bit Peter, this is my story….

_Well that's the prologue for now. Harry and Elena will not be together straight away after Chad and her break up, remember Harry likes MJ for now. So it will stay like that till maybe the middle or the end. And Elena won't be one of those damsel in distresses who gets kidnapped all the time like MJ. I mean seriously Mary Jane gets captured in all the movies. _

_Next chapter is the start!_

_TTFN_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Jerk Boyfriends And Science Trip

Jerk boyfriends and Science Trip

_Chapter 1 _

"Elena! Elena honey, it's time for school." The voice of Aunt May shouted through the door, to a sleeping brunette girl in her bed. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her clock. 7:00am.

"Ok, Aunt May am up!" She said sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes. She sighed and got up from her bed she made it up and went into the bathroom to get ready. She cleaned her teeth, face, and went back into her bedroom to pick out her clothes.

She knew that Peter wasn't up yet, it normally took him two buckets of cold water to get him up. She picked out a white tank top and red halter-top over it, with a pair of jeans and black converse. She brushed her straight hair and applied some eye makeup, blusher, and lip-gloss. She took one final look in the mirror and grabbed her bag and jacket.

She went past Peter's room, who was still snoring. She smiled to herself, her brother was dozy and a nerd. Flash and his groupies including her boyfriend always try to pick on him, but her Harry stop them, MJ helps sometimes, but she sticks with Flash. Chad her boyfriend blonde hair and quite short comparing to Flash, she was going to break up with him because: A) He was a jerk to her brother. B) He was a bully to not only her brother but to younger people. C) She was completely in love with Harry. D) And finally, she didn't feel a connection with him anymore.

"Good morning Aunt May and Uncle Ben." She said walking down the stairs, to greet her Aunt and Uncle.

"Good morning dear. You want to have some breakfast?" Aunt May said placing a bowl of cereal down for her. She had to go with MJ to the bus stop around the corner, to meet Flash and Chad, but she could not really say no. She sat down grabbed a glass and the jug of fresh orange juice and poured it in to a glass. "So how are you this morning?" Uncle Ben said putting his paper down on the table and looking at her with a gentle smile.

She smiled herself, she loved her Aunt and Uncle, and ever since she and Peter's parents died, they have been nothing but good to them. When Elena got her first period her Aunt May was there to help her, and when Peter fell off his bike, Uncle Ben stitched his leg up. She honestly didn't know what she would do if something happened to them.

"Am fine, we are going on that science trip today."

"You will have fun. I remember my days as a teenager, and they were the best years of my life, because that was when I met your Aunt." Uncle Ben said, Aunt May put a hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

She felt happy for them; could she imagine her and Chad like that in fifty years' time? No of course, not, and not with the way he was carrying on bullying people.

"Pete still not up yet?" She asked, taking a mouthful of cornflakes.

Aunt May sat down and took a sip of her tea, "No, am really worried about him Elena. Is he getting bullied?"

"Well he does now and then but you know him, he doesn't really care."

That wasn't true, he did but he never showed it and it wasn't now and then it was every day. It was getting too much for Elena to handle because it was her boyfriend and Flash who was doing it. Today was the day she would break up with Chad.

"You better get him up Aunt May; the school bus would be leaving soon." She said getting up and taking her bowl to the sink, giving it a quick wash before she put on her brown leather jacket. She grabbed her bag and kissed her Aunt and Uncle's cheeks.

"I'll see you later." She called before leaving the house.

XOXO

"HEY! STOP THE BUS! WAIT. STOP THE BUS PLEASE!" Peter Parker screamed, in trousers a shirt and jacket with geeky glasses, and books in his hand. He banged the side of the school bus.

Everyone on the bus was laughing except MJ and Elena. MJ sighed and looked in front of her, to see Chad and Elena, "Elena, do you want me to?" she nodded at MJ.

"Stop it Chad it isn't funny, he's my brother." She scowled at him; MJ jumped up and ran to the front, "Stop the bus! He's been chasing us since Woodhaven Boulevard." She said to the driver, who hid a smile. There is a collective awww as the bus slows down.

Peter climbs onto the bus, breathless. "Thanks... sorry am late, thanks..." He goes to sit down next to a girl, but he moves away when she says something to him.

Chad looks at Flash and winks, as Peter makes his way down the aisle, MJ avoids his look, and Elena looks at him with a sympathetic smile. When Elena looks out the window, Chad slides his foot out in front of Peter's shoes, Peter trips and falls hard, face down in the aisle. Her eyes shoot down at him, making sure he is ok. Everyone burst into laughter again, Elena looks sharply at Chad, and with a look of did you do that?

Chad looked at her with outraged innocence, "What?"

On the floor, Peter lifts his head, looks at Chad and Elena. Chad is grinning, Elena, is staring down at him with a sorry expression. Peter looks at her, helpless, glasses dangling from one ear. He looks at a laughing Flash and a pity filled MJ.

XOXO

"I'll right back am just gonna talk to Pete." Elena said, to Chad who was messing with a ball with Flash at the front of the group. She walked towards Peter who was standing not too far from MJ. He didn't notice her because his eyes were on MJ. His camera was hanging loosely on his neck, and a small smile appeared on his face, she looked at MJ and noticed she was smiling and waving at Jessie and Faye who were walking towards her.

"MJ! Hey." They said together, Peter looked at them, and his smile fell off. MJ walked off with them.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elena asked, touching his arm. He shrugged and they followed the rest of the group. They didn't notice the Bentley pulling up, Harry and his father Norman Osborn, exudes power and anger. Harry is slowly acquiring both. "Charles, could you drive around the corner."

"Why? The entrance is right here." Norman said, pointing a finger toward the door

"Dad, these are public school kids. I can't show up in rolls."

"What? You want me to trade in my car for a Jetta because you flunked out of every private school I sent you to?"

"They were not for me. I told you that. It wasn't me."

"Of course it was." He then paused as a thought came up, "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are."

"I'm not ashamed, of who I am, it's just..."

"What, Harry?"

"Forget it,"

Harry gets out of the Bentley. He sees Peter and Elena walking up the steps, "GUYS!"

Elena smiled to herself before turning around; she saw her best friend and crush, looking handsome as always even though he was wearing casual clothes.

"Hiyah Harry." Peter said, smiling.

"Hey Hair." Elena said, Harry put his hand on Elena's arm and turned them back around to the entrance of the lab. She felt a spark when he touched her arm, she breathed in and out.

"Hey guys what's up." Harry said, and took his arm of Elena. She tried to not to shiver in disappointment.

"Harry!" They turned again to see Harry's father walking up to them with Harry's bag.

"Won't you be needing this?" He gave the bag to Harry.

"Guys, this is my father, Norman Osborn."

"Peter, I have heard so much about you." He said to Peter, shaking his hand.

"Great honour to meet you sir." Peter smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you. Harry tells me you're quite the science whiz."

Harry and Elena exchanged a bored look. They both hated science.

"Well, I don't know about that."

"He's being modest. I told you, he's won all the prizes." Harry explained.

"Anyone who can get Harry to pass Chemistry shouldn't be modest."

"I'm something of a scientist myself, you know." Norman said tucking his tie in.

"I know. I read your research on nanotechnology, really brilliant."

Norman looked at him, "And you understood it?"

Peter was in his geek mode, "Yes, I wrote a paper on it."

"Impressive. Your parents must be proud."

"We live with my aunt and uncle, they're proud."

"What about your folks?"

"Our parents died when we were little." Peter said, Elena looked down and blinked her tears back. He then turned to Elena, "Who is this beautiful young lady?"

Elena crossed her arms under her chest, and smiled. "Am Elena Parker sir, Peter's twin."

"Hmm….Harry has told me so much about you. His face lights up when he mentions your name." Norman said, Harry's face turned to embarrassment, and Peter laughed.

Elena jumped for joy inside, but didn't show it. "Dad, because she's a great friend." Harry corrected, the meaning what Norman was trying to say.

"HEY, YOU THREE, LET'S MOVE!" The voice of Mr Williams shouted from the door of the lab.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Osborn." Peter said, shaking his hand again.

"Yeah really nice meeting you." Elena said, shaking his hand.

"Hope see you again soon." Norman said and smiled.

"See ya Dad." Harry said. They walked back up the steps, to the entrance of the lab.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Peter said,

"Yeah you're a genius; I think he wants to adopt you." Peter laughed, Harry turned to look at Elena

"So you ok?"

Elena smiled at him. "Yep. Are you?"

Harry shrugged and put his hands in his coat pockets. "Alright, you know. So you still with that Chad guy?"

"El!" the voice of Chad's voice shouted as soon as they got in the building. She hated it when he called her El. "Hey Chad." She was getting into a conversation with Harry then he had to come and ruin it. She had not seen Harry in over a week.

"Come on let's go." His arm wrapping around her waist. She smiled at Peter and Harry before leaving with Chad.

Harry and Peter looked at each other, then at Elena and Chad. Peter shook his head frowning, and Harry had a smile on his face.

Unknown to anyone else but, Harry he used to have a crush on Elena when they were kids but when MJ came to town, he immediately took a liking to her. As they grew older, Harry fell in love with MJ but he still noticed how Elena was growing up and she was turning more beautiful by the days. He thought of her as a sister to him, and now she was with Chad, so he couldn't really do anything. He also knew that Peter was in love with MJ aswell, he didn't know what to do. If Peter didn't pluck up the courage to ask her out soon he would.

_I know I said the first chapter would be up at the end of Augest, but I was bored and I have two more weeks off, until I start College. So here, you go how is this chapter? Sorry, for any errors or grammatical mistakes please review._

_The next chapter will be up through the week._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. The Spiders

The Spiders

_Chapter 2 _

Chad and Elena walked into the lab, with the students behind them, MJ and Flash in front of them. She was trying to shrug him of as he tried to whisper in her ear.

"There are more than 32,000 known species of spider in the world. They are in the order Aranae divided-"Elena cut her off, as Chad was whispering in her ear dirty things and trying to touch her butt.

"Stop it, Chad not here." Elena hissed, taking his hand off her butt, noticing Harry's unreadable expression and Peter's glare at him.

"Fine." He said and let go off her. MJ was in a similar situation as Flash tried to touch her neck, "No come on don't." she whispered irritated, then noticed Peter's look. She walked over to Elena, embarrassed of what Peter and Harry had just seen. "I feel so embarrassed your brother and Harry have just seen Flash trying to feel me up." She whispered lowly as the tour guide, her name was Irene was talking about how they search for food.

"That happens." Elena said, thoughtfully.

Flash stood by Peter and Harry, and Chad bumped his way by Flash. "For example the delena spider, family's Salticidae, has the ability to jump to catch its pray." They watched as the spider jumped across a log to another one to catch a fly. Peter lifted his camera up, "For the school paper?"

"Hmmmm." Irene nods, a few students around Peter roll their eyes, one or two mutter "geek." Elena whips her head around to see who said it, Peter ignores them, raises the camera. Behind him, Chad bumps his elbow on purpose, ruins the picture. Elena turned back to see Chad pushing Peter to the next tank.

"Next we have the net web spider, family Hexathelidae, genus Atrax one of the deadliest spiders in the world, spins an intricate, funnel-shaped web whose strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the type of high-tension wire used in bridge building." Irene said peering into clear box.

MJ and Elena stood behind Peter and Harry, when Chad bumped into Peter as he raised the camera again, He turns, and see's Chad putting on an innocent face. Peter looked at him; Chad looked at him, as if saying, what?

"Leave him alone." Harry said staring at Chad.

Chad looks, at Harry Osborn who was staring at him.

"Or what?" He smirked.

"Chad." Elena warned from the back at the group.

"Or his father will fire your father." Flash mocked, Chad and Paul clasped hands and laughed. "What's daddy gonna do? Sue me?" Flash said, grabbing Harry's jacket.

Elena was about to step in, when Mr Williams handled it. Elena sighed with relief and walked with MJ, "I don't know why they even pick on him." MJ muttered to herself.

Harry and Peter walked by the next table, "Those guys are jerks."

"I don't even know why your sister is still dating him."

"Believe me I don't either." Peter murmured back.

MJ and Elena were standing by some other girls, as Irene showed them a box full of spiders.

"A spider sense."

Peter and Harry walked toward a glass box, "Hey look at that spider."

"Some spiders change colour, to blend in to their environment it's a defence magnesium." Peter said, Harry who looked like he was the world's best scientist, but was not interested. "Peter, what makes you think I would want to know that." Harry rolled his eyes, moving on.

"Who wouldn't,"

"Well me, for starters." Elena said walking past them.

"Yeah listen to your sister." Harry laughed. Elena smiled slightly before moving away from MJ to Chad.

"Over five painstaking years Columbia's genetic research facility has fully mapped the genetic codes of each of these spiders." Irene explained.

"Hey you gonna talk to her now?" Harry asked Peter gesturing to MJ standing by the boxes on her own.

Peter chuckled, "No, come on. You talk to her."

Harry hesitated for a minute, "Right."

MJ smiled and Harry came to stand by her. "Disgusting."

"Yeah, hateful little things."

"I love them." MJ smiled.

"Really? Me, too." Harry said, MJ looked at him weirdly before looking back at the boxes.

Elena tried to listen to Irene as much she could but Harry talking to MJ put her off. Who was laughing and nodding her head. She really needed to get over him, or she would go crazy it wasn't helping when Chad's arm possessively around her waist. She noticed Peter eavesdropping on the conversation, he looked disappointed. Harry turned around and looked at Peter then back at the boxes.

"Collecting all genetic information from all three spiders, into these fifteen genetically designed super spiders." Irene said.

MJ furrowed her eyebrows and looked into the box and looked up at Irene. "There's fourteen."

Irene looked confused, "I beg your pardon?"

MJ pointed a finger, "One's missing."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

Irene reached forward to look in the box, "Oh, I guess…the researchers are working on that one."

"Well let's move on shall we?" Irene said, moving the students to the next room. Chad let go of Elena and walked with Flash. Elena went with her other friends. The tour group has given up on the mystery of the missing spider and is following the Irene. M J lingers for a moment, to check out more of the spiders in the tanks, By herself, looking particularly beautiful in her light. Peter stares, mesmerized, snaps up the opportunity.

"Hey, can I take your picture; I need one with a student in it."

XOXO

"Hey Lena." Harry caught up with her as they walked out of the spider lab and into the next room. She turned and smiled, "Hey Hair. Where's Pete?"

"He stayed behind to take some more pictures, I think he's finally trying to speak to MJ." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh thank God, finally he drives me crazy saying he likes her but won't pluck up the courage to ask her out." She took her bag of her shoulder, and gave it to Harry to hold. He took it, as she fixed her hair.

"Well she's with Flash, so I don't think he will put any moves on her." He said, wishing it were him talking to MJ again. He loved Elena, as a sister but his feelings were sometimes not so sisterly. He immediately felt guilty for it and even worse Elena was dating someone else. He was really starting to fall in love with MJ, so he hoped to have a shot with her.

"I think she's going to knock it off with him, soon. Don't tell anyone I told you that." She said, taking her bag from him.

He felt a little happiness inside, knowing this. "I won't."

Elena took a breath before continuing. "And me and Chad, we aren't going to last much longer either. I am breaking up with him today."

That took Harry by surprise; it made him feel happy knowing she was breaking up with that jerk. She deserved to find someone who would make her happy.

His feelings for MJ were stronger, he thought. He would still be there for Elena as a friend. "Well good he is a jerk Elena."

"I know. I know. Am sorry for what he and Flash do to you two." She sighed and stopped.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

She nodded, "MJ is taking a long time, hope Peter isn't snogging her senseless" she chuckled then stopped as she realized what she said.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I forget you-"she said, he nodded, "It's alright. Am aware he loves her too. Go on and get her." She smiled warmly and squeezed his arm before leaving.

Harry sighed and leant his head against the wall, in confusion. Why did he have tingles whenever Elena touched him or why did she come into his head when he was upset or angry. It should be MJ not her. Elena was like a sister to him, he had to remember that.

XOXO

MJ giggled, as Peter took her picture numerous times and making silly little jokes. This was the longest he had ever been in a room with her, and spoke to her and he found that he didn't want her to leave. Until Elena ruined it…

"MJ, let's go."

"Alright." She said and walked off.

"Wait thanks!" Peter waved, and when Elena turned back to see him, MJ walked past her, he was crouched down on his knees and holding a hand. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, and picked up a pencil. "I just dropped this, it stabbed me by accident."

She looked at him and shrugged, "Come on Pete. Harry's waiting for you."

He looked up and forced a smile through his throbbing pain in his hand. "I'll be right there."

She nodded and walked off, "Ow," he mumbled looking at his hand there were two tiny red marks where the spider sank its fangs into his skin.

"Parker, let's move." Mr Williams said, he looked at him and walked towards the door.

XOXO

"Hey baby, what were you doing with the rich kid?" Chad asked in her ear, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Just talking." She curtly replied back, keeping her gaze on the window. He wasn't getting any affection from her after what he and Flash did at the lab. It was time to end it.

"Talking about what?" He asked urgently.

"Nothing much, just about Peter." She said, looking at him.

"Well if that's all you were talking about." He kissed her cheek and looking behind her to talk to Flash and MJ.

Peter looked behind her to see Peter sitting on his own, by the window. He looked pale and ill, she started to worry about him. Are you ok? She mouthed.

He nodded and leant his head by the window. So much for breaking up with Chad, She was going to have to wait to break up with Chad; she needed to get Peter home. He looked very sick. He was her first priority.

_Chapter two, completed. I bet you never expected it so early huh? Well I would like some reviews please._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Mysterious Illness and Change

Mysterious Illness and Change

_Chapter 3_

"Come on Pete." Elena said holding his arm, as he stumbled with her getting of the bus. Peter was looking very ill and she thought he might have to go to the hospital.

"Ok am coming not so fast though," he said slowing down. They walked near their house, Elena planned to break up with Chad tomorrow now because of this.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Mary Jane?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nope. She's with Flash, and besides I need to get my big brother home."

He wiped his head, which was wet with sweat. "I should be taking care of you in situations like this. I am the big brother after all."

"Well I don't get sick, and neither do you so I have a right to worry." They walked down the path to their home.

XOXO

Uncle Ben was changing a light bulb, standing on a chair, reaching high, stretching precariously. While Aunt May, moves into the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why aren't you using a ladder, you'll fall and break your neck. Wait for Peter to do that."

Uncle Ben puts the light bulb in and the light comes on, "God said let there be light." "Voila, 80 soft glowing' watts of it." He starts getting down, still holding burned out bulb.

Aunt May, smiled. "Good boy, God will be thrilled, just don't fall on your ass."

"I'm already on my ass May. When the plant senior electrician is laid off after 37 years, what else would you call it... Of course I'm on my ass." He walked into the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner.

"Hand me that bowl. The green one." She said, turning her back to him, to dish out the macaroni.

Ben hands her the bowl, "Corporation is downsizing the people and uprising their profits."

"Oh Ben, you'll get another job somewhere."

He takes a newspaper and moves to dining room sits down on the table.

"Well, let's see." He said, reading from the paper. "Computer analyst, computer designer, computer engineer, computer...I'm 68 damn years old. I have to provide for my family."

Aunt May moves to him and embraces him, kisses his cheek. "I love you. Peter and Elena loves you. You're the most responsible man I've ever known. We've been down and out before but somehow we survive. Where are Peter and Elena, anyway? They're late."

Aunt May starts for the kitchen as the front door opens. Uncle Ben quickly flips the paper away from the want ads. Peter and Elena came through. Elena was clutching Peter's arm, and he was holding his bag in the other hand.

"Hi Peter, Elena. You're Just, just in time for dinner."

"How was the field trip?" Uncle Ben asked.

"I don't feel well... am gonna go to sleep..."

"He doesn't feel so good." Elena said, taking of her jacket.

"You won't have a bite?" Aunt May asked Peter placing two plates of steaming Macaroni on the table.

Peter started to walk upstairs. "No thanks... had a bite."

Uncle Ben stood by the bottom of the stairs. "Did you get some good pictures Peter?"

"Uh I gotta crash... everything's fine..." he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"What's all that about?" Uncle Ben turned to Elena who was eating her Macaroni Cheese.

"He was looking very ill before, and he was pale. I think he's going to be sick, not sure though."

"He was fine this morning." Aunt May said.

Uncle Ben looked thoughtful. "Maybe he's depressed."

"He's a teenager." Aunt May said, giving Elena a glass of Coke.

"I better go up." Uncle Ben said, still standing up.

"I don't think you should do that. He just needs a rest Uncle Ben." Elena said, holding up her class of coke.

"Yes stay put Ben, he'll let us know if he wants us. Now sit and eat." Aunt May said sitting down.

XOXO

The next morning, Peter wakes up, morning sunlight streaming through his window. He hasn't moved from the position he collapsed into on the floor. But as he orients himself, he seems to feel better. Carefully, he stretches his legs, takes a few deep breaths. Definitely better. He sees the alarm clock. He's late. He grabs his glasses and puts them on but it's bleary, he can't see nothing. He puts his glasses on again. He looks into a mirror on the wall. He squints, everything is fuzzy now. He takes them off, it's 20/20. He tries once more on, off. He can see.

"Weird."

He shrugs, and goes to the mirror and sees his body. It's a body of a Greek God, and his mouth drops open. He touches his muscles. Shocked, by what he seeing. "Wow."

There's a knock at his bedroom door. "Peter? Are you alright?" the voice of Aunt May called through.

"I'm fine."

"Any better this morning? Any change?"

Peter tosses his glasses in the trash can. "Change! Yeah big change!" he smiled.

"Well hurry up, you're gonna be late. Elena's already left, so get a move on."

He turns to grab his clothes. Through the window sees M.J in her bedroom finishing brushing her hair. She picks up a purse and darts out of view.

"Ok." he said to himself in the mirror.

XOXO

Peter comes bounding down the stairs and leaps over the banister, landing with acrobatic grace behind Uncle Ben. He sees the breakfast Aunt May has prepared on the table, goes for it, eats what he can get as he grabs his backpack. "Goodness me."

"Jeez, I thought you were sick." Uncle Ben said. Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "I got better."

"See." Aunt May said.

"Bye guys."

"You haven't eaten anything, have you got your lunch money?" Aunt May worried voice said.

"Hey, don't forget we're painting the kitchen after school."

Peter happily smiled, "Sure thing, Uncle Ben. Don't start without me."

Uncle Ben pointed his finger at Peter. "And don't start up with me."

They exchanged smiles and Peter left.

XOXO

"Hey MJ." Elena called as the bell went for lunch. MJ turned around and smiled. "Hey Lena."

"Where have you been, you weren't on the bus this morning." She asked, as they walked to the cafertia.

"Oh, I had a fight with my parents. No biggie."

"Sorry. Hey, I heard Flash was going to take you out somewhere tonight." Elena winked, and MJ smile.

"Yep. He said it was a surprise. What about you and Chad are you two going out after school?" She asked, and Elena's smile faded.

"Well the thing is." She lowered her voice down as they slowed down walking.

"Am breaking up with him."

MJ stopped and pulled Elena by a locker. "What? Really?"

Elena shrugged. "Yeah, I just I don't feel any spark when am with him. He does act like a jerk to my brother,"

"Well I guess you're right on that one." MJ looked down and up again.

"Hey are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, am kinda feeling the same things with Flash. I mean I like him, but he is getting a little over possessive lately."

Elena laughed, "Boyfriends suck." They started walking again this time they stopped by the cafeteria door. "Can you not tell anyone this please? Am planning on it today so, I don't want anyone to know."

MJ nodded, "Of course." They smiled at each other. The one thing MJ did not know was that Elena was in love with Harry. MJ knew Harry had feelings for her, so if Elena told MJ that she liked Harry then MJ would be stuck in a love triangle and it would be awkward. Therefore, she kept her mouth shut.

What MJ did not know was that Peter was in love with her. They made their way in the cafeteria. Elena saw Flash, Chad, and the rest of them sitting there. Elena saw Peter making his way, to sit behind Flash on his own. Was he better already? He looked like he was gonna collapse yesterday.

Where was Harry? They always sat together. Unless he was bumping off school again. She brushed it off, and went to grab her lunch with MJ.

_I know, it's kind of a short and boring chapter. But it's the way it goes, next one will be more interesting I hope. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_

.


	5. The Fight And Break Ups

The Fight And Break Ups

_Chapter 4_

"Hey, where's Harry?" Elena asked Peter walking towards him. He was sitting on his own eating his dinner. He looked up, from a mouthful of chips.

"Don't know, probably came in late. And Mr. Harrison is keeping him." Peter said. She looked at him, and sighed. "Ok well, isn't Abby around?" she said looking around for the nerdy girl, Abby his science partner, who was the only one he spoke to in the class. Because she was science freak like him.

"No, she isn't in today." He shrugged.

"Well am just behind you, if you want me. I'd invite you over with us, but am not sure Flash and Chad would like it."

"Nahh, it's alright." He waved me off. She nodded, and turned around to go and sit down.

Less than three minutes later, Peter was eating his chips when the sound of boots approached him. He glanced up, and saw the red hair he loved. Mary Jane.

Before she walks right past him though, he feels a tingly sense, and his eyes shoot to a puddle of milk on the floor were anyone could fall, if they slipped. As on cue Mary Jane walks towards it, she slips backwards before she lands on her back, he grabs her waist pulls her up, and catches the tray and the food back on to it. It's one of the most graceful moves he has ever done. She regains her balance, looks at him, impressed.

"Wow. Great reflexes!" She smiled, widely. Elena saw what happened and her mouth dropped open. How could he do that?

Peter shrugged, freaked out; he can't believe he did it either. She takes her tray back from him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said he looked at her still perfect sandwich and back up at her.

"Hey, you have blue eyes. I never noticed without your glasses. You just get contacts?" she asked. It was their first real conversation they had ever had. The closet they have ever been to each other too.

She waits for him to say something but he just looks at her, "Ok, well see ya." She smiled. He blew it again. He saw Elena looking at him from the corner of his eye. Mary Jane sits next to Chad, facing Flash. Peter sits back at his table and be begins to eat. As soon as he picks up his fork, it sticks to him strangely. He tries to pull it free with the other hand, but a long gooey strand stretches from his hand to the fork. It dangles. Peter tries to separate fork from strand.

He tries harder. Another strand shoots out, from his other hand. This one flies out, to the table across from him, and onto a deserted food tray, which was still full of food. He looks at the people by the food tray, none have noticed.

With one movement, he yanks his wrist forward but brings the food with him. He ducks and it sails over his head and ducks. He hears a large bang behind him and gasp. He turns and sees the food all over Flash. Oh no I've done it now. He thought.

Everyone started to laugh, as Flash tried to get the food off him, Elena had her mouth open like a fish.

Peter swallowed, and stood up, and walking fast. Taking the tray with him, on the web.

Flash shot up, and looked behind him, and saw Peter running out. He looks at him, with an are you insane?

"Parker?!"

XOXO

Elena couldn't believe what she had just seen. She saw her brother throw a dinner tray on to Flash's back. Flash wiped all the food of his back, and everyone started coming up to us. Chad was laughing his head off, while Mary Jane was just shocked.

"Right where is he?" Flash fumed, everyone made way for him to get out of the cafertia.

"NO! Flash don't hurt him!" Elena shouted, trying to catch up to him. Chad held her arm back, "Stay here." He ordered, and walked out with Paul and Kevin. _(The other groupies of Flash.)_

"Did he just order me to stay here? While my brother gets beat up?" Elena said, to MJ with a angry look on her face.

"Come on." She said pulling on her arm. Everyone from the cafeteria followed them down the hall. People were shouting there was a fight. More people were following them by the minutes.

A few minutes later, we heard a bang. Flash slammed his hand on to the locker were Peter's head had just been resting on.

"Think you're pretty funny, don't you, freak?!"

"Flash It was just an accident!" MJ said, walking towards him, Elena following.

"He didn't mean it Flash!" Elena shouted, walking towards them. MJ put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

"My fist breaking your teeth, that's the accident," Flash fumed, walking up to Peter.

"I don't want to fight you, Flash." Peter said.

"I wouldn't want to fight me neither." Flash shot back, and pulled his fists up.

A crowd forms around them. Flash takes two more swings, but again Peter ducks sideways, and Elena and MJ and the others step back. He suddenly swings again, but ducks backwards seeing Elena and MJ and another student. Elena puts her hands together, and prays for her brother. "Please stop it Flash!" she shouted.

Harry Osborn, coming down the hall from the other direction, joins them. Elena looks back and forth between them and Harry, "Help him Harry!"

All of a sudden, Chad comes from behind Peter, and lunges at him. Before Elena or anyone else can give warning. Peter flips backwards in the air, everyone gasped.

"Woah." Students said.

Peter looked freaked out, "How'd he do that?" A student asked in the crowd.

Flash and Chad were standing side by side, "Which one?" Harry asked, looking at them.

Chad looked at Peter then Flash, "He's all yours man." Elena put a hand to her mouth as Flash pushed Chad out the way and started swinging for Peter yelling the whole time. When Peter caught his fist and punched him in the face, sending him down the hall way and into a student which dumped all his food on him. Everyone whooped and laughed, while Peter was smiling.

"Oh my Gosh," Elena whispered, her mouth open to Peter. He looks at her then to the others.

"Jesus, Parker, you really are a freak," Chad said, and leaves to go to Flash who was unconscious. MJ looked at him, stunned. Peter who is shocked at his own strength, but thrilled.

"Peter, that was-that was amazing." Harry said, amazed. Peter looked at MJ and Elena again, they both looked freaked out.

"Pete." Elena whispered, he thought she was scared of him; he took off down the hall.

"PETER!" ignoring Harry, He kicked open the school door and ran out.

"CHAD!" Elena shouted walking towards Chad; it was around twenty minutes since Peter went missing and her aunt and uncle had been informed and were on their way.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her, she stopped him.

"What have I done now?" he asked. She pulled him into empty a classroom.

"How could you do that to my brother?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

He rolled his eyes and laughed bitterly. "It's about Parker, I should have known."

"Parker? It's Peter, just like am Elena."

"Whatever. I haven't got time for this, I'll see you later." He tried to open the door, but she stopped him.

"I want to break up. After everything, you and Flash have done to him, and to other people in this school. I don't want to be with you anymore." She said, looking at him as his eyes went from angry to sad, then to angry again.

"No, look come on babe. We'll work this out." He tried to touch her.

"Don't, Chad. I have had enough of your little childish games, you are a jerk. I should have realized that months ago."

He narrowed his eyes, as his blonde hair fell across his eyes. "It's Osborn isn't it?" he spat.

"No, it's not him, I don't feel anything for you and the way you treat my brother it's just unacceptable." She lied about the Harry part, but the rest was true.

"I know you like Harry so don't deny it. Come on Parker is a freak you know that."

"I am done with you so leave me alone." Elena spat out, and opened the classroom door and slammed it.

XOXO

"I can't believe what just happened." Elena said sitting down outside the principal's office. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were in with the principal.

"That was amazing though. I never knew Pete could do that." Harry exclaimed.

"Neither did I, he was feeling sick after the trip though yesterday." She murmured thoughtfully drinking her water. She was thinking about what Chad said, about her liking Harry.

"Maybe he got bit by a spider, and is turning to a spider? Or got powers?" he joked trying to make her feel better.

She never smiled; she just looked down, until she felt a hand lift her chin up. "Hey don't worry about it ok. Pete will be fine he just needs to cool off."

His touch was giving her shivers; he moved to brush some hair out of her face. He didn't know what he was doing. He quickly dropped his hand of her face. She hid her disappointment, by drinking the rest of her water and standing up to put it in the bin.

"Aunt May and Uncle Ben will be so disappointed with him."

"They sure will." Harry said, leaning his head back against the wall.

"So I finally, broke it off with Chad." She said, looking at him.

"Really?"

"Yep. I just can't stand it anymore, what he did today was the last straw." She said.

He felt happy inside, but dismissed it. "how did he take it?,"

"Not so good."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, worriedly.

She smiled inside, but didn't show it. He was concerned for her. "No, no don't worry he never. He was just mad. But it's cool now, we're over."

"Well that's good. I mean that he never hurt you." He said, blushing.

She laughed and nodded, "You know you don't have to sit with me." Elena said, standing against the water cooler.

"I know, but you're my friend, and besides I came in late. I might as well, not go to lessons." He shrugged.

"Yeah about that where were you?"

"Well I sort of found Dad on the floor this morning."

Elena gasped, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Had a rough night, he's probably sleeping right now." she nodded.

The door opened, Aunt May and Uncle Ben came out with unreadable expressions. Principal Wood came out after them, "Hello Elena, and Mr Osborn." She looked at him weirdly, before looking at the Parkers again.

"So like I said before Mr and Mrs Parker, just go home relax, put some dinner out for Peter, for when he gets home. Ask him about what happened, and tell him to come to me first thing tomorrow morning." They nodded, "Thank you Principal Wood. Is it possible for us to take Elena home, she is quite shaken up and not feeling too good." Aunt May asked, kindly.

The principal thought for a minute, "Yes. It is nearing three pm, so I don't see why not."

"Thank you Mrs Wood." Elena said.

The principal smiled, and turned to Harry who was awkwardly standing there. "What are you doing out of lessons Mr Osborn?"

"Just seeing if Elena was ok, Mrs." He said, tucking his hands in his pants.

"Well, she is ok you can see now go back to period six."

He nodded, and turned back to the Parkers. "I'll you tomorrow, Lena. Bye Mr and Mrs Parker." He walked down the school hall.

"Boys, always find an excuse to get out of class." Mrs Wood said.

They all laughed, "Well thanks for letting me out early, Mrs Wood."

"Of course, just don't tell anyone, and as I said before Peter wouldn't have gone far."

Uncle Ben nodded, "We hope so."

"Come on Ben, let's go home." Aunt May said, taking Elena's elbow. They said goodbye to the principal and walked out the school.

XOXO

Peter was walking all the way home, it takes him twenty minutes to get to school where he lived, but he went out farer, and he never had any money to get the subway, so he was walking. He couldn't believe what he had discovered. He had powers, he could jump high of buildings, shoot webs, climb up walls, super strength and fighting skills.

All because he was bitten by a radioactive spider. It must have passed some of its genetics on to him. Peter felt like he had received a gift. He couldn't be happier. But he couldn't get Elena's frightened expression out of his head. His sister had never been afraid of him before, and MJ's stunned look. He couldn't tell anyone not even Elena, what he had discovered.

_Chapter 4 completed. Hope this was enough action for you? If not stick around for more chapters. YES! Chad and Elena have broken up. That doesn't mean Harry and Elena will get together though, not for quite a few chapters yet._

_I start college Thursday so I don't know when I'll update next.. Maybe the weekend, if they don't give me too much work. HE HE. _

_Enjoy._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	6. Uncle Ben's Death

Uncle Ben's Death

_Chapter 5_

Peter comes into the kitchen at home late, exhausted and confused. he knows he is in big trouble. He sniffs the air and smells something funny. He touches the wall, comes up with paint on his fingers, and notices the buckets and drop cloth folded in the corner of the room. He sees a note on the ladder.

_Peter, Meatloaf and vegetables in the oven. Cherry pie on the shelf. We've gone to play bridge at the Anderson's. Elena is in bed don't wake her up._

"Ah, shoot..."

A shout from next door distracts him. He goes to the window, and see's MJ and her parents. She was pacing, while her parents were arguing. He shook his head, and pulled a plate out of the cupboard.

"STOP YELLING!" He heard MJ scream from the inside. He listened to the arguing, while eating his tea. After he washed his dish, he took the garbage out to the bin outside.

He heard someone shout again and MJ bangs through her screen door and walks into her postage-stamp back yard, trying to ignore the chaos inside that house. She's angry, ready to cry, yet able to hold it back. She turns and sees Peter standing in his yard, other side of the fence.

"Where you listening to that?" She asked, trying to keep her tears back.

"I heard but I was just taking out the trash," Peter said calmly.

"I guess you can always here us." She said, glumly.

"Well everybody shouts…"

"Your aunt and uncle don't."

"Oh, they can scream pretty good y'know."

Peter didn't know what to say, but she surprised him by speaking first. She walked towards him. "So... where you going after you graduate? Elena told me she wants to train to be a vet, but what about you?"

"I-I wanna move into the city, get a job as a photographer, work my way through college. What about you?"

"Headed for the city, too. I can't wait to get out of here. I wanna…" she looked down. Peter was interested on what she was going to say.

"Try me."

"I wanna... act... on stage."

"That's great, you were really awesome in all the school plays,"

"Really?" She smiled.

"Of course. I cried like a baby when you played Cinderella."

"Peter, that was first grade," She said.

"Well, even so, you know how sometimes you can know something, like what's going to be. Like feel what's around you, what's coming. And you can just see things coming that aren't exactly there, but you just believe."

"What do you see coming for you?" MJ whispered, stepping closer.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like something I never felt before, whatever it is. It's something big."

"And what do you see coming for me?"

"You? You're gonna light up Broadway." Peter said, MJ's breathing became heavier as silence came between them.

"Y'know, you're taller than you look." She said lowly, smiling.

I hunch."

"Don't." Was her only reply, as they stared at each other. His heart was going a million miles an hour. Suddenly loud shouting again from MJ's house a horn honks interrupts their moment. In the driveway, Flash in his new car. MJ peers around the corner of the house.

"Hey MJ, come take a ride in my new birthday present. Come on!"

She's torn and turns back to Peter.

"Thanks, Pete. I gotta go." she turns around and runs down the alleyway, to Flash.

Peter watches as Flash shows the car to MJ oohs and aahs. Flash puts down the top. They hop inside and squeal away, she laughs, her hair blowing in the wind. "Cool car." He said, and walks back into his house.

XOXO

Unknown to Peter and MJ, Elena was peeping through her bedroom window watching them talk. It was the longest they have had spoken for. Elena smiled, as she saw a smile on MJ's face, she knew she was beginning to like Peter but probably didn't realize it.

She sat down on her bed, and read her book she was reading. About five minutes later, she heard Peter's footsteps coming up the stairs. She got up out of bed, and opened her door to see him just passing her room.

"Hey Pete." She smirked.

He jumped, "Oh, h-hey."

"Whatacha doing?"

"I got in before. And I-" he stopped, when he saw Elena's face.

"You didn't, did you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Well what did you two talk about?"

"Just about college and jobs, then Flash came." He said, walking into his room. She followed him, avoided all the messy clothes on the floor, and leant by the wall.

"Hmm. Well I broke up with Chad today,"

His head shot up, "Really?"

"Yep." She popped the p.

"Great, cause he was no good for you." He said taking off his shoes.

"So, Aunt May and Uncle Ben wanna talk to you, when they get home."

He stopped, and remembered what happened earlier on today. All his mind was on now, was MJ.

"Oh yeah…"

"You really freaked us out." She said, sitting next to him.

"That's exactly what MJ said."

"Well you did Pete. Gosh, I had never seen you like that before and where did you get those reflexes from?"

He looked down, "I don't know…"

"Well it was cool, but it was quite scary how you could do all that. Harry wouldn't shut up about it.," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled, "That's Harry doesn't know when to stop."

She looked up at him, "Look am going to get some sleep, Aunt May and Uncle Ben will probably speak to you in the morning, it is a Saturday. So you won't be able to get out of it." she smirked, and kissed his cheek goodnight.

"Yeah good luck to me. Goodnight." He said, and she closed the door.

XOXO

The next morning, came by. Elena woke up to see a new sunny day, it was quite hot today, and she decided to just lie out in the back garden with Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"Morning, Aunt May, Uncle Ben." She said coming down the stairs in her pyjamas. They were both knitting, and Uncle Ben was talking about Peter.

"Hey sweetie." Aunt May said.

"You are going out today?" Uncle Ben asked, she shook her head. "No am just going to lounge in the back garden. I feel like just relaxing all day, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. We don't have anything planned for today so why not." Uncle Ben said. She smiled, and went into the kitchen to grab some OJ.

"Maybe he's too embarrassed to tell me what it is. Maybe I'm too embarrassed to ask him. You think, I do not know. I just don't know anymore." Uncle Ben said, to Aunt May, Elena was walking in the living room with a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, going to the downtown library. I'll see you later." Peter said, rushing down the stairs. He just got to the handle of the door, when Uncle Ben stood up. "Oh yeah, wait Pete. I'll drive you there buddy."

"Oh no, no, I'll take the train,"

"No. I need the exercise. Go go go." He said, Peter opened the door and walked out. He made a gesture, Elena, and Aunt May, before leaving us.

"What will he say to him?" Elena asked.

"Just try and talk to him, especially about the fight yesterday," She said.

"Oh," Elena murmured, sitting down on the couch.

XOXO

Elena and Aunt May spent the morning cleaning the house, and Uncle Ben came back, looking upset. Aunt May sat him in the room upstairs while Elena finished cleaning. MJ came over and sat with them in the back garden, enjoying the sun.

"So Aunt May is there anything I can do to help, make sure Pete is alright?" MJ asked, as they drank their drinks.

"That's very thoughtful of you Mary Jane, but I think we will do our best with him, he is a teenager after all."

She nodded, and they spent the rest of the afternoon just talking about memories, and their future. It was time for dinner, and Elena helped Aunt May cook Penne Pasta. While Uncle Ben went to get Peter from the library.

XOXO

A note was put on the table; Peter looked down and took it before looking up at the man in the chair going through money. "Now get outta here... "

"A hundred bucks? The ad said three thousand," He said frowning.

"Check it again, web head. It said three grand for three minutes. You pinned him in two. For that I'll give you a hundred, and you're lucky to get it. You made my best fighter look like a girl out there."

"I need that money."

"I missed the part where that it's my problem.." He said, looking back at the money in is hands.

Peter stares at him for a long moment, burning with rage, he turns and leaves instead, passing a squirrelly looking guy on the way in, his hair dyed platinum blonde. He walks out and walks down the hallway, clutching the hundred dollar note.

"HURRY UP!" He turns, as the door to the Promoter's office bangs open hard, shattering the glass, and the squirrelly-looking guy races out, clutching a canvas bag.

"Help! That guy stole the gate, he's got my money!"

A security guard, approaches from one end of the corridor. The elevator behind Peter dings, its doors start to open, and the Thief takes off down the hallway toward it.

"Hey, you! Stop that guy!"

Peter looks up, at the thief racing straight at him, at the Security Guard giving chase, at the opening elevator behind. He thinks, and then walks out of the thief's way so he could get through. The Thief races right past him and into the elevator.

"Thanks," he rushed in before the doors close and he gets away. The Security Guard arrives, slams his fist on the elevator doors.

"What the hell's the matter with you?! You just let him go!" He shouted, and ran off. The Promoter comes rushing up out of the office, a large red welt growing on his cheek.

"You could a taken that guy apart! Now he's qonna get away with my money!"

"I missed the part where this is my problem." Peter snidely commented back. He turns and walks away, down the corridor.

XOXO

As night falls, Peter walks down the street toward the library, dressed in street clothes again. He looks around for Uncle Ben's car. Peter stands on the corner where Ben said he'd pick him up. He looks to the left, to the right. Not there yet. A police car races by him the siren wailing, and heads for the far corner. We hear an ambulance siren in the BG. He takes an interest and moves across to the street. As he walks, his brow furrows, two and two coming together in his mind in a bad way. He walks faster. He elbows his way through the back of the swelling crowd. Then the middle as a desperate conviction grows in his mind, he thrashes, breaking through the front of the crowd and looking down at the ground where police officers stand over a body.

His face twists in fear and terror, as he realizes it's Uncle Ben. "Oh my god," he whispered, trying to get to him but the cop holds him away. "STAY BACK!"

"That's my uncle!" he shouted, and pushed past her, and dropped to floor next to him.

"Uncle Ben." He said, then turned to the cop, "What happened?!"

"Carjacker. He's been shot, we just called the paramedics their on their way."

She turns back to the crowd, trying to keep the people away from them. Peter holds his hand, "Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben," He whispered, Ben opens his eyes, panting, and looking up at Peter his mouth trying to smile.

"Peter,"

Peter had tears rolling down his cheeks, "Am here, Uncle Ben."

"Peter." He said again, then his eyes close and his head falls to the right. His hold on Peters hand falls limp, he's dead.

Peter cries, holding him. Sirens continue in the BG. Behind him, another cop turns around suddenly, radio in hand.

"They got the shooter! He's headed south on Fifth Avenue! We got three cars in pursue. Alright come on let's move!"

Peter listened, and his face turns from grief to anger. He got up stony faced, and walked off.

XOXO

Aunt May and Elena were staring at the police officer, as he explained what had happened. Elena held Aunt May's hand tightly, as the police officer replied to her.

"Am sorry ma'am he didn't make it." Elena's head started to spin at that moment, and Aunt May started weeping.

"Am so very sorry for your loss." He explained, and Elena thanked him before leading him out the house. She turned back to Aunt May who was sitting in her chair, before rushing over to her and holding her close.

"Oh Ben, Ben." Aunt May said, into Elena's chest. Elena cried along with Aunt May, "Shhh…Aunt May," she cried, harder than she ever did before.

XOXO

Peter walked into the house of darkness, and found Aunt May in her bathrobe, holding a wet tissue. Peter tried to compose himself, so he doesn't break down and tell her everything. She walked to him, as she searches for the truth, "No." She cried, throwing her arms around him and crying into him.

Elena came in from the kitchen, in her pyjamas holding a cup of tea, her eyes swollen from crying and she took eye contact with Peter. She sobbed in to her hand, placed the tea down for Aunt May, and ran to Peter. Peter held his remaining family, as they all cried together.

_Poor Uncle Ben, I didn't like killing him off. No Harry in this one…but some Peter and MJ. I know I said, I didn't know when I would updating next but I thought I would update since I have today and tomorrow off. So enjoy! _

_See you next time. _

_Oh and please could I have more reviews?_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. Moving On

Moving On

_Chapter 6_

_Two months later._

The school photo had just been taken and there were parents and teachers were congratulating students, there were tears of happiness, sadness and fear for the future. Elena and Peter were caught up in the crowd, between teachers and other parents.

"Thanks, Mrs James." Elena laughed, and turned around to greet her Aunt.

"Oh Elena, I am so proud of you congratulations," Aunt May said wrapping her niece in a hug. Peter waited patiently for his turn. "Thank you Aunt May." She said, unwrapping her arms from her. Aunt May dived into Peter next. "Congratulations Peter am very proud of you." Peter smiled.

"The next step is college and jobs." Elena mumbled.

"Hey, you should be happy about that, you have the grades for college to be train to be a vet!" Peter smiled, Elena beamed happily. Aunt May looked at them proudly.

"Hey Peter, Hi Elena." They heard Harry's voice behind them. Aunt May spoke to other parents, as they turned around to see Harry is in cap and gown.

"Dad got the place in New York. So we're all set for fall." Harry smiled widely at Peter.

"Oh that's great." Peter said, and Harry looked at Elena who smiled shyly.

"You made it." Mr Osborn said. Harry turned around to see his Dad. "It's not the first time. I have been proven wrong. Congratulations." He shook Harry's hand.

"Thanks, Dad."

Mr Osborn turned to look at Peter and Elena. "Peter, Elena." He greeted, they smiled.

"Peter, the science award. That's terrific." Mr Osborn said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah,"

"I know this has been a difficult time for you and Elena." He glanced at Elena then back at Peter. "But I want you to try and enjoy this day. Commencement. The end of one thing. The start of something new." Elena zoned out of Peter and Mr Osborn conversation and looked were Harry was going.

He was watching Mary Jane break up with Flash it was about time too. She felt jealous that now Harry could ask MJ out. But MJ has never made any motion that she ever liked that Harry. Elena hoped one day that he would notice her.

"You're like a brother to him. That makes you family." Mr Osborn said, and Peter nodded. "And if you ever need anything, give me a call."

Mr Osborn looked at Elena, "That includes you to Elena." She smiled, gratefully.

"Thank you."

"So what are you planning on doing?" Mr Osborn asked Elena.

She smiled widely, "Planning on training to be a vet."

Mr Osborn looked impressed, "Well am sure you be a great vet." She smiled, and thanked him. She said hello to Harry, then went to see Mary Jane.

XOXO

Aunt May, Elena and Peter have just come in. Peter carrying his gown, while Elena puts her bag down on the couch. Peter moves slowly to the stairs. Aunt May holds his diploma and his science prize. She watches him start up.

"May I fix you something?"

"No thanks." Peter said, and walks up the stairs. Elena stands by Aunt May, they watch him, recognizes the sadness.

"Come on sweetie, I'll get some dinner going." Aunt May said, taking off her hat.

"Sure." She sighed, before going into the kitchen.

XOXO

Peter sits on the side of his bed. His door left ajar. In a moment Aunt May appears at the door in her night robe. She looks at him, then puts his diploma on his desk and his science prize on a shelf along with a few other awards. She moves to the bed and sits beside him. Elena follows her and stands by the wall, "I missed him a lot today."

I know. I miss him too." She took his hand, "But he was there."

"I just wish I hadn't…"

"Peter, don't start that again." Elena said, looking down at her slippers.

"I can't help thinking about the last thing I said to him." there was a pause before he said something else. "He tried to tell me something important and I threw it in his face."

"You loved him. And he loved you. He never doubted the man you would grow into. How you were meant for great things. You won't disappoint him. Or me." She waits another moment, then squeezes his hand and gets up and moves to the door. She looks at Elena, who had a tear slipping down her face. She leaves quietly. It's just Elena and Peter.

"Are you going to be alright?" Elena asked.

Peter nodded, and wiping his tears, Elena took tissue from his desk and gave one to him and kept one for herself. She sniffed and kissed his cheek goodnight.

"Wait," He said, she stopped.

"When you go out, always bring pepper spray, and don't go down any dark alleys."

Elena smiled softly, but still not a happy smile. She liked that her brother was protective, and he was getting over protective now. "I will. Goodnight." She closed the door.

Peter gets up, opens a dresser drawer, moves some sweaters out of the way, and digs all the way to the bottom of the drawer, where his Spider-Man costume is crumpled, the red sweatshirt lying on top of it. The spider outline, sketched on its front

"With great power comes great responsibility. Remember that Pete. Remember that." His Uncle Ben's voice echo's in his mind.

XOXO

Another month passed, it was time to grow up for Elena Parker. She applied for some science colleges with Veterinary in, some that were veterinary and animal colleges. She got one reject and she was still waiting for an answer. She hoped she would get into Veterinary College of New York. After all, she did pass on her science with Peter's help.

She was still living with Aunt May, and Peter moved in with Harry a week before. MJ was moving out into the city as well. "I can't wait for it Lena, I hate it around here." She sighed.

"I know, I don't either. But I don't want to leave Aunt May."

MJ smiled softly, "she wouldn't want you to live with her all your life. She would want you to live your own and besides you'll be going to college."

"I know, I know. But after Uncle Ben am just afraid to leave her on her own."

"Uncle Ben would want you to aswell. He would look after her, in spirit. You know what we should do. When you're ready to move out, you could move in with me!" she smiled.

Elena looked shocked for a moment, "R-really?"

"Of course, I mean we are best friends."

"I-I don't know MJ I mean-"

"No buts, I mean only if you want too. The college is only a bus ride away from were am planning to move anyway." She said, trying to get her to say yes.

"Well I'll think about it." Elena smiled.

XOXO

Two more weeks later. Peter was walking around cafes, shops, and companies while holding a newspaper. He walked past a diner, but then stopped as he caught sight of red fiery hair swishing from side to side. He turned completely to see Mary Jane storming across the road. He caught up to her, "Hey!"

"Buzz off." MJ said, not looking.

"Hey, MJ it's me. Peter." He catched up and she looked up.

"Peter! What are you doing around here?" She smiled, and lit up. She pulled her coat around her tighter.

"Am begging for a job, how about you?"

"Oh uh, am heading to an audition." She waved her hand nervously.

"An audition? So your acting now?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. I work steady, i-infact I just got off a job."

"That's great MJ, see your doing it. You're living your dream."

"Yeah," then her face dropped as she heard a man shout from behind her.

"HEY GLAMOR GIRL! YOUR DRAWER WAS SHORT $6 NEXT TIME THAT HAPPENS, I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOUR CHECK!"

Peter realized the man was talking about MJ. "EXCUSE ME MISS WATSON! AM TALKING TO YOU! HEY!"

MJ whipped her fiery hair around, "YES, ENRIQUE! OKAY? I GET YOU!"

"WELL IT BETTER NOT HAPPEN NO MORE YOU HEAR ME? DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME." He walked into the diner. She looked up and opened her coat, showing her waitress outfit.

"Some dream, huh? But it's just temporary. Few extra dollars."

"Well that's nothing to be embarrassed about." He smiled sadly.

"Don't tell Harry." She said, buttoning her coat up.

"Don't tell Harry?" He asked, confused.

"Aren't you guys living together? We've been going out. Didn't he tell you?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah... right." He recovered.

"I think he'd hate the idea of my waiting on tables. He'd think it was low or something." She said, crossed her arms.

"It's not low, you have a job. Harry never has lived on a little planet I like to call earth."

MJ laughed, "I guess not. Well I've been trying to get Elena to move in with me, but she's not having any of it."

"I know, I think she will though. Just give her a little more time."

"Thanks Pete, we should catch up sometime." She said, and walked past him.

"Let's get some lunch some evening, uh I'll Maybe I'll come down and have a cup of your Moondance coffee someday." He said quickly, "And I won't tell Harry."

"No, don't tell Harry." She pointed, and smiled.

"I won't."

"I won't tell Harry." Finally, he turns and starts off in the other direction. He walks alone.

"Harry and Mary Jane. Wow. Wonder how Elena took it?" He whispered sadly.

XOXO

"You're to-together?" Elena asked shocked. She couldn't comprehend what MJ was saying. She never thought MJ and Harry would get together. She knew Harry liked MJ but didn't think she liked him back.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

What could she answer to that?

"Well uh, I think. Well I didn't think you liked Harry like that." She said playing it cool.

"I didn't but he asked me out, so I thought I go on a date with him, and then I kind of started to like him now. He's really sweet." She smiled. Elena ignored the stab in her stomach at the thought of Harry and MJ kissing.

"I am happy for you, really." She smiled forcefully.

"Thanks, Lena. You should start dating as well."

"Well I really want to focus on my college before dating." She said.

"Yeah, well have you thought of moving in with me yet? I just need to finish the painting and in a couple of days it'll be done."

"You know I think I might." She said, and smiled a little.

"That's great!" MJ squealed, and brought Elena into a hug.

_Hey, surprised? My first day of college was good! I don't have to be in until next Thursday so I have more time to write, and the work doesn't start until next week! Enjoy this one. _

_Veterinary College of New York- I just made it up._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. New Apartments, and Phone Conversations

New Apartments, and Phone Conversations

_Chapter 7_

Peter walked up the steps to his and Harry's apartment, still trying to get the idea of Harry and MJ together. He took a breath, then took his keys out to open the door. He opened it and spots Norman pacing around, speaking on a cell phone. Norman nods to him, Peter nods back. He sees Harry at the dining room table. He walks over to Harry putting down his bag and shrugging out of his jacket. Harry has his reading glasses and College textbooks open.

"Stormin' Norman making his weekly inspection. Spends half of it on the phone. Man am glad your here. I need your help, am really lost here." Harry said, then looked up at downhearted Peter.

"You all right? you look like you just got second place in the science fair."

"No. I uh... I was late and Dr. Connors fired me."

" You were Late again? I dont get it. Where d'you go all the time?" Harry leaned back in his seat.

"Around." Peter said, hoping he'd drop the subject. He had been making the papers recently, and has to be careful incase anyone suspects anything.

"Hey Parker!" He turned around, Mr Osborn is walking toward him, all smiles.

"Maybe you can tell me who she is."

"Who?" Peter asked,

"This mystery girl Harry's been dating." Mr Osborn said, they looked down at Harry.

"Dad." Harry warned. Peter put on his best _I dont know who your talking about face._

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Dad!" Harry said loudly.

"Am sorry Hary hasn't mentioned her." Peter said.

Harry looked away for a moment, then he changed the subject. "Hey, Pete you're probably looking for work now. Dad, maybe you can help him find a job?"

Peter shakes his head, makes his way toward the kitchen. "Oh, no. I appreciate it, but I'll be fine."

"It's no problem. I'll make some phone calls." Mr Osborn said holding his phone up.

"No. I couldn't accept it sir. I like to earn what I get. I can find work."

"I respect that, You want to make it on your own steam. That's great." Peter took a glass of orange juice on the counter and notices a copy of the Daily Bugle on the kitchen counter. He picks it up, looks at the front page.

"What other skills do you have Parker?"

Peter looks up from the front page of the Daily Bugle, which he's been studying intently. "I'm thinking of something in photography."

"WOW!" Elena said as she looked around the new apartment. She was moving her stuff in, and her boxes. She looked arond, the white kicthen and the light blue paint on the walls of the living room, with the yellow curtains with flowers smelling nice and fresh.

"This looks really good MJ." She turned and looked at MJ who had a cup of tea in her hand.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I can't believe you done this all by yourself. I would of came and helped but you know that I was so busy-"

"Elena its fine really. Besides it didn't take me long, my Mom and a few of my other girlfriends came and helped with the bedrooms."

"Well you did a great job. Can you help me unpack?" She smiled, and walked into her new bedroom. MJ followed her.

_Ring. Ring. ._ Harry walked over to the kitchen to pick the phone up, he was in the middle of playing cards with Peter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry." Elena's angelic voice came through.

"Elena, hi." He said and smiled, Peter turned his head and saw Harry's face light up when he said Elena.

"How are you Harry?" She asked, it had been a while since they had spoken or seen each other.

"Am fine, just trying to keep these grades up. How are you?"

"Great, I moved in with MJ today, I got in Veterinary College of New York."

"That's great Elena, well done. Am sure you'll do great, after all the Parkers are great at science."

"Thank you," She laughed, Harry felt his heart skip a beat but ignored it, I was wondering if I could speak to Peter if he's there?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." She said, as he walked over to Peter.

"Yeah, bye Lena." he gave the phone to Peter, who walked upstairs with the phone.

"Hey what's up?" He asked walking into his room.

"Have you been around to Aunt May's recently?" She asked.

"Er, no why?"

"Well she isn't well, she has a stomach bug, but she won't let me visit her. I was thinking we could go and bring her some soup tomorrow?"

"Oh, well er, am really busy at the moment, I have a job now did I tell you?"

"Yes, you taking photos of that new spiderman guy." She said.

"Yeah, why dont you and MJ go and see her, tell her I will come down the weekend?"

"MJ's going out with Harry."

"Oh so you know then?" He asked, praying she did know they were together.

"Yep, I know." she mumbled.

"Am sorry, Lena."

She sighed, "I know, but what can you do hey. Anyway becare ful taking these photos of Spiderman, I dont trust him."

"Why?" He said, picking up his clothes from the floor.

"I don't know, he could do anything to the city..." She trailed off.

"Look, he's a really good guy, haven't you been reading the paper, he's saved a lot of people so far."

"Hmmm, maybe. Anyway, I gotta go."

"Ok, l'll see you ina couple of days. Yeah?"

"Sure. Goodnight." They hung up. If only she knew the truth. If they all knew the truth, Peter thought.

_Hey, guys! Am sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but first it was college, but I am only in two days a week, and am on placement on Monday and Wednesday. I haven't started yet, not until the 21st. Also my laptop broke and so I had to bring it to the shop to get it fixed, and my other computer that never had word on it. When my laptop came back, word had dissapeared of it, so I found word pad, so the layout of the writing wont be all together. Am also going to Tunisia early hours Friday morning, so no updates then. _

_I promise I will update more regulary now. Am sorry this chapter was a filler, and quite boring. But at least its something? _

_REVIEW BUTTON. CLICK IT._

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. Not A Good Day

Not A Good Day

_Chapter 8_

"I got in!" Elena screamed happily, jumping into MJ's arms. The letter in her right hand as her other hand was wrapped around MJ's neck. "Congratulations. Am so happy for you," MJ said laughing. she pulled back from MJ and looked at the letter again.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Veterinary College of New York. Please bring any forms you have on the first day which starts on the 3rd September 2002._

"I knew you would get in, I just knew it. Your Aunt May and Peter are going to be thrilled!" MJ said, Elena smiled.

"Thank you, am going to phone them now." Elena said and ran into her room. MJ sighed happily for her friend.

Later Elena was on her way to Harry and Peter's apartment, MJ would have come but she was working. She was excited see her brother and her friend, but mostly Harry. She hadn't seen him in weeks. She felt nervous, as she ran the bell."It's ok, Elena. It's only Harry and Peter." She mumbled to herself.

A minute later the door opened to see Harry. A wide smile spread on his face, and she smiled. "Harry." She immdeiatley hugged him, and he held her against him. She was unaware how fast his heart went, "I missed you." She said, her arms still around his neck. He chuckled, "Missed you too." They pulled back from each other, "How you've been?" He said closing the door on them.

"I've been really good, I suppose Peter didn't tell you about me getting accepted into Veterinary College of New York?"

A surprised look came over his face, "No, he didn't. But well done, Lena. You'll do amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks, I wonder why he never told you." She frowned.

"Hey, we'll ask him, he's out right now, so do you wanna hang out for a bit. MJ's working, and Dad's his normal self, we could catch up?"

"Yeah, of course. What do you wanna do then?" She asked.

"We play chess, what ever you want? Then we could make dinner."

"Sure, ok."

For the afternoon they played games. Chess, Monoploy, watched a bit of news and they spoke about the new Spiderman guy around the city, they both admitted they didnt like him. They spoke about things they had done over the last few weeks. Elena tried to avoid the subject of MJ coming up. But he ended up talking about it.

"So yeah me and Mary Jane having been dating since after graduation."

"I know, I didn't realize you too would get togehter so quickly after her break up with Flash. You know that Peter is in love with her as well dont you?"

Harry's was full of guilt then,"I know am not sure he knows. Have you or MJ told him?"

"No." Elena's first lie to Harry. But he couldn't know that Peter knows, for now.

"Good, am going to tell him in my own time."

Elena sipped abit of her tea, "Just don't hurt him ok?"

He nodded, "I won't, it's just he didn't make a move on her, and I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. Am crazy for her, I've liked her since 8th grade. I hope you understand."

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, as Harry said all those things. Elena was so sure he liked her before 8th grade, and stopped and then went on to MJ, when she came to town.

She nodded, and smiled faintly. Harry noticed her changed of mood. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just got a sudden headache." She lied.

Harry had a feeling that wasn't it, but let it pass. He put his drink down, and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Am going to get you some asprin, and then we're going to make dinner." He said, going to the cupboard.

Elena took a breath and then got up and followed him, he gave her the tablet and a glass of water. "Thanks." She took it, and swallowed the tablet.

"So, let's make dinner. You like Indian?"

"Love it." She smiled.

A few tears escaped Elena's eyes, as she walked home in the dark night. Harry tried to get her to phone a cab, since he didn't want her walking home at night on her own. Peter was a no show again, so they ended up eating their Indian on their own.

She sniffed and wiped her tears again, "Stop thinking bout him. He doesn't like you, he never has. Get over it." She mumbled to herself. As she pulled her jacket tighter around herself, walking down the street.

She felt a nervous of walking on her own, but people do this all the time. She was trying to figure out were Peter was, they both called him twice and he never answered.

According to Harry he is always disappearing, mostly at night. He always comes back saying he went for a walk or comes back with something from store. But Elena knew Peter better and she was determined to find out what he was up to.

"Hey pretty girl." Someone said behind her. A man. She never turned around, but kept on going.

She felt a little nervous, but kept on a brave face as the man started following her down the deserted street. "Sweetheart come here."

"No thanks." she called back, she looked for her pepper spray, and realized she left it at home. So stupid, Elena she scowled.

"Come on, I'll be fun." He called back, grabbing her arm and pulled her into an alleyway. She tried to scream, but he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Don't say a word." He spat, and looked at her.

she tried kicking him in the groin, but he put his leg between hers so she couldn't move, tears were tickling down her cheeks now. "You smell so good." He smelled her hair, as she struggled to get him off her. His hand finally came off her mouth, and on her arm.

"GET OFF ME! HELP!" She screamed, but he slapped her. Then in one moment he was pulled away from her and into the other wall. She fell against the wall, in shock.

Spider man was battling with the guy. It felt so strange seeing him in person, he was a little taller than her, and his red and blue costume did stand out. The guy tried to punch him in the stomach, but Spiderman was faster and twisted his arm around, and knocked him out cold. It was silent then, Spiderman turned to look at a shivering Elena.

"You should get home." He said and made to make a web.

"Wait." She walked over to him, he stiffened and she stopped and few inches from him.

"I thought all the things in the newspapers were true about you."

Spiderman cocked his head to the side, "Your point being?"

Elena swore she heard that voice before. "I just wanna say thank you. And that the newspapers wrong you are trying to protect the city." She smiled.

He nodded, and made to leave again, but she stopped him and grabbed his arm. "Wait, will I see you again?"

"Maybe. You shouldn't be walking alone in the streets. Bring pepper spray with you next time." He said, in a slightly angry tone.

"I will, I forgot it this time." She said, he nodded and disappeared on his web.

Elena swore she heard his voice before, it was like he was trying to disguise it or something. She wondered how he knew about the pepper spray, but she guessed everyone had it. Spiderman was trying to protect the city after all. After another look around for him, she sprinted back down the street trying to get home as fast as she could. She hoped Mary Jane was in, so she could tell her what happened. This was not turning out a very good day for her, and she really needed to get a car, she thought to herself.

_Hey, I just got back from Tunisia on Friday...It was really nice, but really poor. Anyway, another chapter done. I guess Elena isn't having the best of days today. The next two chapters will introduce the Green Goblin. That's when it will get even more better._

_REVIEW BUTTON. CLICK IT?_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	10. Spiderman

Spiderman

_Chapter 9_

"MJ?!" Elena shouted as she threw her bag down in the hallway in her Mary Jane's apartment. She couldn't comprehend what just happened. Spiderman saved her. She actually met Spiderman.

Elena walked into the living room were Mary Jane was seated. "Elena, you back?"

"Yeah. You will never believe what has just happened to me."

Mary Jane listened to what Elena said. About walking home from Harry's and her nearly getting assaulted by a thug and Spiderman saving her.

Mary Jane smiled dreamily after the story, "Wow, what I'd give to see Spiderman in person."

"I've just told you, I was attacked and all you can say is wow?"

A look of guilt came over MJ's face. "Sorry, your right. Am sorry, are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Am ok. It's just weird he is like the same height as me, and he felt oddly familiar."

"Well I'd say you should ring Peter and tell him what happened. I'll call Harry and tell him your home ok?"

"Sure." Elena said standing up and walking to her bag to get her phone.

XOXO

What was she doing walking the streets at this time? Peter thought as he walked back to his and Harry's apartment. I told her to bring pepperspray out with her. He ran a hand through his hair. His phone started ringing, he took it out.

Elena.

He took a breath and answered it. "Hey Elena." He said in a calm tone, as he tried to mask his desire to shout at her.

"Peter, where were you tonight me and Harry were waiting for you." She said.

He scrubbed a hand down his face, forgetting all about it. He was too busy stopping a car accident by two thief's on the high way, then out busy saving his sister.

"Uh, yeah. I was stuck on the bus there was crash and –"

"Well you would never believe what happened to me tonight and promise me you won't get mad." She said.

Here we go.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked, walking into the apartment doors.

"Well you see, I was walking home from Harry's and well I got followed by thug. He attacked me but I am fine, he never hurt me. Then Spiderman came and pulled the guy of me."

He tried to act surprised, but he was angry that Harry would let his sister walk home alone at night.

"Oh Elena, are you alright? He never tried anything did he?"

"No, no. He never."

"Thank God, why didn't you bring pepper spray, like I told you."

"Peter, I wasn't expecting to stay at Harry's so long. We were sitting waiting for you for almost an hour. So don't blame this on me."

He felt a little guilty, "Look am sorry ok, It's just I don't want anything to happen to you. Why didn't Harry get you a taxi home?" He pressed the button the elevator.

"He offered, but I didn't want him spending his money on me."

"Lena."

"Peter, it's fine really, besides Spiderman isn't bad as people think he is."

A smile wavered onto his face, "Really? You think he's doing good?"

"Yeah, I mean he saved me. And he is trying to make the city a better place."

"Glad you changed your mind."

Elena chuckled, "Why you so bothered what I think about him? Is it because your taking photos of him now?"

"Maybe. I always new he was a good guy. He needs a friend."

"What someone like you?" She teased, Peter came out of the elevator.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"A science nerd." She said, he opened the door to his apartment.

"Yeah, yeah. Look am going to go, I'll see you ok?"

"Yeah sure. Love you." She said.

"Love you too, be careful on the streets."

"Yes Pete."

"Great, say hello to Mary Jane for me."

"Will do." She hung up.

Peter took his jacket off, and walked into the living room were Harry was sitting.

"Hey buddy." He smiled slightly.

"Hey Hair,"

"Look Pete, am really sorry what Elena went through tonight, I know I should have rang her a taxi, but she said no. Am glad she never got hurt, I'd never forgive myself if she did. She's alright isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's fine. A bit shaken up but fine. Although even if she says no Harry, just ring her one."

He nodded. "There is some left over Indian in the microwave. Why didn't you show up?"

"I was stuck on the bus; some car had a crash, so there was a lot of traffic," Peter paused, "Anyway you and Elena? What did you guys speak about?"

"Just stuff, like Spiderman, college."

"Well Elena has changed her tune about Spiderman.."

Harry sat down, "Yeah he saved her tonight didn't he?"

Peter nodded.

"I'd have to thank him."

Peter cocked an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. Harry noticed it, "Peter, she's like my sister of course I'd have to thank him."

"So you never have thought about Elena like that?"

Harry blushed, but tried not to show it. "Well thing is Pete. I used to have a crush on her when we were little, but I guess the feelings have kind of disappeared."

Peter knew if Elena heard this her heart would break, and Harry didn't know that Peter knew about him and MJ.

"I understand."

Harry was lying when he said his feelings for Elena have disappeared, they had dissolved into something bigger and it was scaring him.

Later Peter was in bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about his responsibilities as Spiderman and his family and job. He was going to have to keep and extra eye on Elena and MJ.

_Another chapter done, I know this is kinda boring. But it's something? _

_REIVEW BUTTON? CLICK IT?_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
